Primal Sunflower
:For the present day variant, see Sunflower. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . Primal Sunflower is the fourth plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh. She is the primal version of Sunflower. She produces 75 sun instead of 50. A slight downside to that is she also costs 25 more sun than her modern counterpart. Origins Like her modern counterpart, Primal Sunflower's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', known as the common sunflower. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Primal Sunflower generates three big suns worth 225 sun in total. The amount of sun produced is identical to Sun-shroom's Plant Food ability. Costumed Primal Sunflower now has a chance to generate one big gold coin as well. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies Primal Sunflower serves the middle ground between Sunflower and Twin Sunflower, functioning identically to a fully grown Sun-shroom both in sun production and Plant Food ability. Therefore, the choice between Primal Sunflower and Sun-shroom is entirely up to the player: the former has full production capability from the start but costs more to build, while the latter is more disposable and can be planted in larger amounts early on, but takes a long period of time to grow. For Endless Zones, the player may bring Primal Sunflower along so that the sun production would be faster and would be more conserving to set their defenses up quicker. Gallery Trivia *She is the second plant that is capable of producing a large sun, the first one is the third-stage Sun-shroom, the third one is Moonflower, and the fourth is Gold Bloom. *Before the 4.4.1 update, she could be used in almost all Last Stand and Sun Bombs levels, with the exception of the levels in Jurassic Marsh. **The glitch also happened to Toadstool, Stallia, and Sunflower Singer, but it has been fixed. **Primal Sunflower could also have been used on Dark Ages - Night 14, which disallows the use of all sun-producing plants except her and Sun Bean. *She has significantly less petals than its modern-day counterpart. The modern Sunflower has 17 petals, while her primal counterpart only has 9. *In the 4.3 update, there was an error in the Almanac showing this plant's recharge as Mediocre; this was fixed in the 4.4 update. *In her Spanish Almanac entry, Primal Sunflower is referred to as a male. *She is one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Moonflower, Gold Bloom and Electric Currant. **Coincidentally, they are all sun-producing plants, except for Electric Currant. *Her Plant Food effect is similar to the Sun-shroom's, except that the former releases the suns one at a time, while the latter releases all three at once. *She is the second plant in Jurassic Marsh to return in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', alongside Primal Potato Mine. See also *Sun *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Twin Sunflower ru:Первобытный Подсолнух es:Girasol_primitivo Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants